dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura
'''Asura '''is a supporting character in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. He is a Demi-God and the son of the God of Destruction Shiva, as well as Aslatiel's self-proclaimed best friend and one of his rivals, at least onesidedly so. He is Number Six in the mysterious organization known as Stigma. Appearance Asura is an 18-year-old boy of below average height, with large purple-pink eyes and medium-length dark green hair with black streaks growing out of the crown. He is small and lithe, but still has a surprisingly athletic body. His usual attire consists of a sleeveless black shirt with the design of a skull in the chest area, gray trousers, sneakers and black arm warmers. He tends to have large headphones on his ears or hanging by his neck when not in use. Asura is considerably attractive, but his looks would be considered more on the "cute and childish" side than on the "handsome" one. Personality Asura is a carefree person with a very kind and upbeat personality. He is always seen smiling and is well-liked by most people. Deep down, however, he has a deep resentment towards most Devas and specially his father and Indra, which is the reason why he chose his current name. In spite of their completely opposite personalities, Aslatiel and Asura became close friends at some point before the beginning of the story. Asura has a near-obsessive interest in Aslatiel, knowing extremely detailed things such as his visual acuity and sexual preferences, which usually leads Aslatiel to react in shock and disgust. Their interactions have been noted to be similar to a violent "Boke and Tsukkomi" routine. Asura has stated to like serious "workaholic" women and also has a fetish for girls dressed in sailor uniforms (Seifuku). His other interests are dominated by music, liking what he calls "good music" regardless of type or genre. History Asura was born out of the love between Shiva, the God of Destruction in Hindu Mythology and a human woman. They lived a surprisingly family-like life for a few years, but at a time where Shiva was absent, Indra attacked their house. Asura managed to escape but his mother died in the process. Filled with hatred and resentment, he took on the name of "Asura" in honor to the enemies of Devas and went on to live on his own. At some point, he met and befriended Aslatiel Bael. Plot During Kuoh Academy's Classroom Visit Day, Asura visits the school on Sirzechs' invitation. He reunites with Aslatiel and they have a funny, yet violent interaction. Over the course of the day, he pretends to be Aslatiel's older brother and earns himself some fans at Kuoh Academy before leaving. He is one of the Stigma members who bring down Aslatiel after he loses control during the meeting of the Three Factions, revealing to have Shiva's trident, Trishula, in his possession. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''As a Demi-God and the son of one of the strongest beings in the world, Asura is extremely powerful. His aura and combat capabilities are incomparable to Aslatiel's, who is an immensely powerful Devil on his own right, and he was able to deter the Greek Goddess Artemis from further fighting with the former. His "Number Six" ranking on Stigma is based solely on his combat power. His aura is golden in color. '''Magic Talent: '''To further contrast with Aslatiel, Asura is immensely skilled in using magic. Having mastered various types of magecraft; human, Norse and Fairy magic to name a few, he is certain to have some spells for almost any situation. His vast energy reserves allow him to recklessly shoot countless offensive spells without feeling tired. '''Master Trident Wielder: '''Despite normally fighting with his fists, Asura is extremely proficient in the use of the trident Trishula. Using it, Asura was able to bring down Aslatiel wearing his Black Wolf Armor in a single decisive blow, although the latter was restrained at the time. '''Immense Speed: '''Asura has shown to be able to move at otherworldly speeds, being able to reach Artemis, a Goddess with remarkable fighting prowess, before she could even detect his presence. Equipment '''Trishula: '''Shiva's trident which was stolen at some point by Asura. It releases a pressure at least on par with Terminus Est and is powerful enough to easily pierce through Aslatiel's Black Armor. Trivia * Asura's height is 168 cm and his weight is 56 kg. * Asura's birthday is on June 11th. * Despite being considerably smaller and younger-looking, Asura is actually older than Aslatiel. * Asura's blood type is O. * According to himself, his platonic crush is the Japanese artist "Aimer". * Asura's appearance is mostly based on Shuu Iura from Horimiya. * Asura's favorite food is lasagna, while his least favorite is Gyoza. * His favorite manga is Trinity Seven. * Asura's ideal woman is a mature, "no-nonsense" female with a good singing voice. He also likes pretty girls with a sad past. * Asura's weak (erogenous) spot is located on his nape.